Entre les flots
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil] Vignettes et autres petites choses trop frêles pour naviguer toutes seules. / #01 Trafalgar Law ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds dans un hôpital. #02 Luffy ne montera pas sur le Polar Tang. #03 Viola n'a rien vu. #04 Kaya pense à Usopp.
1. Hôpital

**Disclaimer :** One Piece est l'oeuvre divine de Eiichirō Oda, aka Goda.  
 **Note :** Cette vignette a été rédigée pour la 90ème Nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème _Hôpital_ en une heure. (Plus d'infos en PM si besoin !)  
C'est assez court, parce que j'ai commencé à écrire assez tard et que ça s'est, en fait, fini tout seul assez vite. J'ai bien essayé de l'étoffer, de l'allonger mais cela me donner l'impression de briser un rythme qui s'était installé de lui-même et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout donc j'ai admis humblement ma défaite en allant manger mon clavier de rage. Parce que je suis très mature. J'ai un peu choisi la facilité en décidant de traiter de Dr Heart-Stealer mais... Arf, que puis-je y faire si le petit Traffy m'a inspirée ? J'espère que ce petit bidule vous plaira malgré tout.  
(Et j'en profite pour créer un recueil. Encore un. J'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à ça. Mais c'est bien les recueils, vive les recueils. Je pourrais y coller toutes mes petites merdouilles sur One Piece. Si j'en rédige d'autres.)

x

* * *

 _Entre les flots_

 **#01 — Hôpital**

* * *

x

Trafalgar Law ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds dans un hôpital.

Et cela n'était pas parce qu'il s'était mis à détester les hôpitaux. C'était plus compliqué que cela. Parce que Trafalgar D Water Law, de son nom complet, n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait faire les choses simplement. Ou du moins son cerveau avait décidé de fonctionner ainsi. (Et il s'en serait bien passé.)

Ce n'était pas les hôpitaux en eux-mêmes qu'il haïssait du plus profond de lui-même.

C'étaient les souvenirs et les sentiments qu'ils faisaient naître.

La mélancolie des jours heureux, de sa famille aimante et attentionnée. Du sourire de sa mère, des conseils de son père, du rire de sa sœur, de la découverte de la médecine et de la naissance de cette passion.

Le désespoir des jours d'horreur, de la destruction de tout ce qu'il connaissait. Des habitants tombant les uns après les autres, du monde qui les abandonnait à leur triste sort, des flammes et des cadavres.

La colère des jours comptés, de ces gens qui se prenaient pour des médecins mais qui ne savaient absolument rien. Du Gouvernement Mondial qui continuait de cacher la vérité alors qu'il sentait, petit à petit, le poison de ce foutu plomb blanc détruire son corps, de ce temps dont il aurait dû profiter avec Cora.

Alors, non, Trafalgar Law ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds dans un hôpital.

Et il n'en avait plus besoin à présent, de toute façon.

x

* * *

x

 _Pour les courageux qui FoF qui ne connaissent pas forcément One Piece :  
Déjà, merci, ensuite : je vous jure, vous loupez quelque chose et enfin, Law possède le pouvoir magique (et, ok, un peu cheaté) de l'Ope-Ope no Mi.  
(Ou Fruit du Bistouri, de sa traduction fr officielle.) (D'où la chute puisqu'il est, virtuellement - et très certainement -, le meilleur doc/chirurgien de son temps.)  
_


	2. Pavillon

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Goda, etc, vous connaissez la rengaine.

 **Note :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'arrive pas à écrire, donc je suis terriblement frustrée, donc me voici avec une nouvelle vignette pour ce petit recueil. Ce texte a été rédigé il y a quelques mois, avant que je me mette à publier sur One Piece en fait. Grise m'avait mise au défi d'écrire sur le thème **Pavillon** en moins d'une heure, et voici ce qui en est ressorti !

 _Je tiens au passage à remercier une fois de plus Aurore **D** Heart, Miss Macaronii, Ic'ilver, Wizette, LiliCatAll, roar-ya, Joy Misty Holy, MlleHeathcliff, ChocOlive Flamous et Misstykata pour leurs reviews !_

 _En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !_

x

* * *

 _Entre les flots_

 **#02 — Pavillon**

* * *

x

Luffy croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, la mine renfrognée.

Il était le seul à encore être sur la terre ferme et tout en lui semblait indiquer qu'il ne comptait pas bouger d'un centimètre. Cela surpris tout le monde, parce que Luffy était toujours intenable quand il s'agissait de débuter une nouvelle aventure et qu'il avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux quand Franky et Usopp lui avait parlé avec enthousiasme du sous-marin de leurs alliés.

Law, le plus perplexe d'entre eux et peut-être aussi le moins patient, cria depuis le pont.

— Chapeau de Paille, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dépêche-toi de monter !

— Hors de question ! répondit Luffy sur le même ton. Je suis un pirate !

— Oui, c'est très bien, je crois qu'on est déjà au courant alors monte maintenant.

— NON !

Les membres de son équipage se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas plus ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la cervelle étrange de leur capitaine.

— Même vous, vous ne devriez pas être à bord de ce navire ! ajouta-t-il, accusateur.

— C'est un sous-marin, Chapeau de Paille, corrigea stupidement Law.

Stupidement, au moins selon l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Et peut-être aussi selon les pirates du Cœur mais ils avaient appris à ne rien dire au Chirurgien de la Mort quand il était vexé.

Par chance pour lui, Usopp posa son regard sur le pauvre homme dont il eut pitié. Il se surprenait lui-même à avoir pitié d'un type aussi flippant et tordu.

— Luffy, c'est quoi le problème à la fin ? Tu étais le premier à vouloir monter dans le sous-marin.

— Ce n'est pas un sous-marin de pirates, protesta Luffy qui avait repris sa mine boudeuse.

— Comme si on était des enfants de chœur.

Il y eut un silence sur le pont du Polar Tang, brisé par le rire de Robin qui semblait être la seule à apprécier l'ironie de cette expression dans la bouche de Trafalgar Law en personne. (Ou peut-être même la seule à l'avoir comprise.)

— Si tu es vraiment un pirate, Traffy, reprit Luffy, pourquoi ne le montres-tu pas alors ? Il est où ton pavillon noir ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence, plus bref cette fois, parce que Law perdait définitivement patience. Il voulait ramener cet équipage de monstres et d'idiots sur leur propre navire et ne plus jamais en entendre parler. (Au moins pour quelques minutes.)

— Allez hissez la grand voile, ordonna-t-il à ses hommes plutôt que de créer une Room afin de faire monter ce débile de force sur le pont.

Il tenait à son sous-marin et il n'avait pas envie de le revoir éventré à cause de lui. Il n'avait pas autant de temps devant eux qu'ils en avaient eu à Amazon Lily deux ans plus tôt.

Quelques membres de son équipage s'étaient pressés d'exécuter son ordre et Law pointa du doigt sa voile.

— Noire. Elle est noire. Avec mon Jolly-Roger. Et elle est repliée parce qu'on doit aller sous l'eau. Sous. L'eau.

— Ok.

Et comme ça, juste comme ça, Luffy bondit et atterrit à côté de lui.

(Certains affirmaient, qu'à ce moment-là, Law avait eu un tic nerveux au niveau des doigts, indiquant une très forte envie d'étrangler le plus jeune capitaine.)

— On peut y aller, Cap'taine ? demanda timidement Bepo avant de s'excuser pour une obscure raison.

— Ouais. Je crois qu'on peut y aller, soupira Law en faisant signe à tout le monde de quitter le pont.

Vraiment, ce type était une plaie.

Cela lui ferait du calme quand ils seraient tous partis.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Bien que je sois convaincue que ce texte ne soit pas forcément bon, j'espère que ce petit moment vous aura au moins fait sourire et que vous aurez passé un bon moment._

 _Et oui, je m'acharne encore sur ce pauvre Law mais toute occasion est bonne à prendre pour le torturer et casser son côté faussement sombre, chuchuchu~ !_


	3. Coupable

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Goda, etc, vous connaissez la rengaine.

 **Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour un texte très rapide écrit pendant la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème Coupable en moins d'une heure, et voici ce qui en est sorti. Y'a un léger Viola/Monet parce que voilà, j'avais envie.

 _J'en profite pour remercier une fois Miss Macaronii, Akilie, Loecho, Everivy, Maeglin Surion et Phoenix Penna pour leurs reviews !_

 _En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !_

x

* * *

 _Entre les flots_

 **#03 — Coupable**

* * *

x

Viola sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes alors que Dressrosa se teinte de rouge. Elle voit les flammes embraser son pays, elle devine le sang couler à travers l'île.

Pourtant, Viola a froid.

À côté d'elle, Monet se lèche les lèvres en fixant par-dessus son épaule ce qui se passe dehors, à travers les fenêtres. L'air est glacé dans le palais royal, son sol couvert d'une fine couche de neige répandue par Monet qui dévoile désormais sa vraie nature.

Le cœur de la princesse s'alourdit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle essaye malgré elle d'échapper à l'emprise glacée de la jeune femme.

Viola avait cru connaître Monet.

Viola, qui voyait mieux que quiconque, avait cru connaître Monet et lui avait fait confiance.

Viola sent sa gorge se nouer en sentant les mains glacées de la jeune femme se resserrer autour de son poignet. Monet a toujours eu les mains froides, des mains qui faisait la frissonner quand elle découvrait ce que cela signifiait de grandir, de devenir une femme.

Mais Viola n'avait pas grandi, Viola n'avait rien d'une femme.

Viola n'avait fait que jouer les dames, jouer les princesses et quelle genre de princesses laissait son peuple et sa famille souffrir ainsi alors qu'elle avait eu en sa possession le pouvoir de voir cette tragédie bien avant son déroulement ?

La culpabilité commence déjà à la ronger, mais Viola se force à se reprendre car elle sait que cela ne sert à rien, qu'elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière alors elle se jure de tout faire pour aider son peuple et apaiser ses peines.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Quel miracle, je n'ai pas parlé de Law cette fois ! Bon, on reste dans le thème Donquixote Family, Dressrosa... Mais que voulez-vous ? J'avais l'occasion d'écrire sur Viola, j'adore Viola, et encore plus si je peux extrapoler sur ces "histoires d'adultes"._

 _J'espère que ce petit texte pas forcément très bon (écrit vraiment rapidement) vous aura plu, j'attends vos avis ! /o/_


	4. Kaya

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Goda, etc, vous connaissez la rengaine.

 **Note :** Bonjour à tous ! Cette fois-ci, voici un texte un peu différent. Ce ne sont pas des textes rédigés en une heure avec un thème. Non, ce sont des _"En trois mots"_ pour ceux qui connaissent le recueil de Grise et sinon voici grosso-merdo le principe : 1 personnage et 4 mots sont donnés. Avec tout ça, il faut faire un texte avec le personnage en question en casant 3 des 4 mots annoncés en 15/20 minutes. Je les poste ici pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas forcément envie d'ouvrir un nouveau recueil puisque celui-ci me semblait tout à fait adapté. Mention et bisous à Grise et Loecho, avec qui j'ai rédigé ce petit texte.

 _J'en profite pour remercier une fois Miss Macaronii, Storiesmania, Nebelsue, Aurore_ _ **D**_ _Heart, Lys de Pandore, Everivy, Joy Misty Holy et Grise pour leurs reviews !_

 _En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !_

x

* * *

 _Entre les flots_

 **#04 —** **Kaya**  
 _(grillé, orang-outan, trou, traduire)_

* * *

x

Kaya referma son livre et soupira.

Pour se détendre entre deux sessions d'examens, Kaya avait espéré se changer les idées en lisant un roman. Elle avait espéré se plonger dans une incroyable aventure mais il n'en était rien, malgré elle et même si elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne histoire, il manquait quelque chose.

Elle s'était installée dans son lit, près de la fenêtre, mais rien n'y faisait.

Son regard se posa vers la vitre et elle observa l'arbre avec un sourire triste. Usopp lui manquait. Usopp et ses histoires, Usopp toujours prêt à s'assurer qu'elle était toujours de bonne humeur, toujours prête à rire quitte à inventer les plus gros mensonges de la terre.

Les aventures du Capitaine Usopp lui manquaient, son quotidien semblait plus morose sans le jeune homme accroché aux branches de l'arbre lui contant mille et unes péripéties toutes plus mirobolantes et improbables les unes que les autres.

— Mam'selle Kaya, Mam'selle Kaya ! entendit-elle crier dans le jardin.

Elle se pencha sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fit un signe de la main à Carotte, Piment et Oignon qui grimpaient déjà le long du tronc.

Avec un immense sourire et une bosse immense sur le front, ce dernier s'assit sur la branche la plus solide et lui tendit un panier.

— Vous avez faim ? On a **grillé** des châtaignes !

Kaya sourit et prit le panier qu'elle posa sur le lit avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre.

— C'est une sacrée bosse que tu t'es fait là, que s'est-il passé ?

Carotte et Piment se mirent à rire à en perdre l'équilibre et ils manquèrent de tomber en s'installant à côté de leur ami.

— Il s'est pris les pieds dans un **trou** !

— Il a même perdu une dent !

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de rire. Entre plutôt à la maison que l'on soigne tout ça.

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils la suivirent dans le manoir en passant par la fenêtre.

Merry ne fut pas surpris de voir la petite bande arriver depuis sa chambre et ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et, pendant que Kaya s'occupait de son petit patient, les autres lui racontèrent comment un **orang-outan** s'était introduit dans le village et avait bouché toutes les toilettes.

Kaya rit de bon cœur.

Usopp lui manquait, certes, mais elle n'était pas malheureuse pour autant.

x

* * *

x

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Il a été écrit pendant ce temps où je ne publiais pas encore sur le fandom. C'est émouvant._


End file.
